Reason to Believe
by ourloveisEPICx0
Summary: Lucas always knew what he wanted. Peyton Sawyer. He had been mesmerized by her for the longest time. He loved her eyes, her lips, her legs. He loved her. But when Lucas finally gets everything he ever dreamed of, will it be everything he dreamed of?


Haley is lying across her bed, with her head resting gently in her pillow. Her arms are folded, one over the other, as she continues to stare up at the ceiling, ignoring the presence of her boyfriend, Nathan Scott, who is lying beside her. A million thoughts are running through her mind, and have been since she left her best friend's, Lucas Scott's, house earlier that morning.

_**Flashback**_

_Haley walks into Lucas' bedroom, just as he is about to pull his shirt over his head. The door slams shut behind her, causing him to turn around. He sighs a breath of relief, realizing that it's only her, before pulling the shirt over his head completely._

_Lucas: Hey. We're just about to go pick up my mom._

_Haley: (Nodding.) What's going on with you and Peyton?_

_Lucas: Nothing._

_Lucas felt terrible lying to her. He had known Haley since second grade, and there had never been a time where he had kept something from her. He had tried to talk to Peyton about telling people about them, tired of sneaking around, but she'd always brush him off. He didn't want to push her, so he'd just let it go, hoping that she'd eventually come around._

_Haley: So you guys weren't together recently?_

_Haley looked at him, already knowing the truth. Images of them kissing in the library flashed through her mind._

_Lucas: No. Why? What'd you talk to Peyton?_

_Haley: Why are you trying to figure out what lie to tell me next?_

_Lucas: I wanted to tell you, Hales._

_Haley: Tell me what?_

_Lucas: That we've been-_

_Haley: (Cutting him off.) Yeah, I know. I saw you kissing her. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me._

_Lucas: I couldn't. It's complicated._

_Haley: It's not complicated. It's simple, really simple. I mean how hard would it have been for you to pick up the phone and say, "Hey Hales. Guess what? I'm dating Peyton Sawyer."_

_Lucas: Hales-_

_Haley: (Cutting him off, again.) No. Did you think I wouldn't be happy for you?_

_Lucas: No. That's not it._

_Haley: Then what is it?_

_Lucas swallowed hard, unaware of what to say next. He knew that she would have been happy for him. He was just trying to respect Peyton's wishes, although he doubted Haley would understand that._

_Lucas: She asked me not to tell you, or to tell anyone for that matter. Everything just happened so fast, and we just thought it would be better to wait. Believe me, I wanted to tell you._

_Haley: That's not you, Luke._

_Lucas: What's not?_

_Haley: Letting someone control you like that. (Pause.) I guess I shouldn't be surprised, though. It's not like it's the first time this has happened._

_Lucas: What are you talking about?_

_Haley: I mean I barely see you anymore. It's either Peyton, or the guys on the team. You've changed._

_Lucas: I've changed? God, Nathan says a few nice things to you to get back at me and you fall for it._

_Haley: Oh my God! If I hear that one more time. You know I did that for you._

_Lucas: You did that for me?_

_Haley: Yeah._

_Lucas: Okay. Is that what you tell yourself every time you're kissing him? That you're doing it for me? Alright, if you're looking for betrayal, look to yourself. _

_Tears burned the edges of Haley's eyes. She couldn't believe that he would say that to her. When Haley first began tutoring Nathan, she had done it for Lucas. Somewhere along the way, though, things changed, and when they had, she made sure everything was okay with Lucas. I guess was lying when he told her it was okay, too._

_Haley: You know what, Luke? Next time you see me, don't talk to me._

_Lucas: Fine!_

_Haley: Fine!_

_Haley twisted the door knob that her hand was already resting upon. She let the door slam shut behind her once again._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Maybe she was wrong to yell at him. It wasn't to long ago that she had been sneaking around with Nathan, as he clearly pointed out. This was different, though. She was friends with Peyton, or at least acquaintances, and he knew that she would have been happy for them, as he had even admitted. The thing that hurt her the most, however, was the fact the he said she betrayed him, especially after all the precautions she took after she realized she had feelings for Nathan.

Nathan: (Watching Haley.) What's wrong?

Haley: Oh. (Turning to face him.) I just had a little disagreement with Lucas earlier. It's nothing.

_This is where I say I've had enough_

_No one should ever feel the way that I feel now_

Nathan: Was it about me?

Haley: No. (Pause.) Not really. It was more about the way he's been acting lately. He's really been disappointing-

Nathan began to laugh, interrupting Haley, who then fell silent. She turned her body to face him, unsure of the reason for his previous action. Nathan felt her eyes rest upon him, and immediately shut his mouth.

Haley: What's so funny?

Nathan: Nothing. It's just ironic.

Haley: What's ironic?

Nathan: Lucas being a jerk.

Haley: How is that ironic?

Nathan: Well, cause that used to be my role, right? I mean this whole thing started because I was just trying to mess with Lucas. It's kind of weird, that's all.

_A walking open wound, a trophy display of bruises_

_And I don't believe that I'm getting any better_

Haley: (Sitting up, facing away from Nathan.) I'm sorry. What did you just say?

Nathan: About what?

Haley: About the way that we started.

The phone begins to ring in the background. Haley looks over at it, debating on whether or not to answer it. She decides to let it ring, knowing the answering machine will pick up, as she is more concerned about Nathan's response.

Nathan: Nothing. It's just when I first came to you for tutoring, I figured the easiest way to mess with Lucas was to hook up with you, but-

Haley: (Cutting him off.) So everything between us has been a lie?

_Waiting here with hopes the phone will ring_

_And I'm thinking awful things_

_Pretty sure that few would notice_

Nathan: No, that's not it.

Haley: I cannot believe this. (Getting up off of the bed.) Lucas was right about you all along.

The phone stops ringing, and the answering machine finally picks up. Haley manages to hear Keith's muffled voice project from the box from where she is standing.

Keith: Haley, pick up. There's been an accident. Lucas is hurt pretty bad. Haley?

She begins to walk towards the machine. Her stomach begins to turn as she presses the button on the side of the machine before bringing the receiver to her ear.

Haley: Keith, hey. He's going to make it right? Okay, thanks.

Haley hangs up the phone. She brings her hand to her mouth, trying to avoid crying. Nathan, who can tell his girlfriend is in pain, stands up and attempts to comfort her. He places his hands on her shoulders, trying to draw her in for a hug, but she just shrugs him off.

Nathan: (Attempting to comfort her, once again.) Come on, I'll take you to the hospital.

Haley: (Upset.) I can't talk to you right now, Nathan.

Nathan: Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that.

_And this apartment is starving for an argument_

_Anything at all to break the silence_

Haley: Just go.

Nathan: Haley-

Haley: (Pointing towards the door.) Just go.

_Wandering this house like I've never wanted out_

_And this is about as social as I get now_

Haley falls down against the side of her bed, on the verge of tears, as she watches Nathan walk out the door, shutting it behind him. She looks down at the phone still in her hand, and sighs before bringing it back up to her ear.

Peyton: Hello.

Haley: Peyton. It's Haley.

Peyton: Haley, what's wrong?

Haley: Lucas. He was in an accident.

_And I'm throwing away the letters that I am writing you_

_Cause they would never do, I would never do_

Peyton hangs up the phone. She grabs her car keys off of the table, and begins to drive towards the hospital. The Hospital. Peyton hadn't stepped foot near the hospital since her mother died. Tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes as a million questions begin to pop into her head. What if Lucas didn't make it? She couldn't lose him too. As she continues to drive, she noticed a car still parked in Haley's driveway. The light in her room could also be seen through the shutters. She parks her car on the street, in front of Haley's house, and makes her way up to Haley's room. When she opens the door, she sees Haley sitting on the edge of her bed, starring down at the ground.

_Waiting here with hopes the phone will ring_

_And I'm thinking awful things_

_Pretty sure that few would notice_

Peyton: (Making her presence known.) Hey.

Haley: (Looking up.) Hey.

Peyton: I thought you'd be at the hospital.

Haley: (Wiping her eyes.) Why aren't you there?

Peyton: (Sitting down on the bed beside Haley.) I was on my way, and I noticed that your light was still on. I thought that you might want to come with me. Strength in numbers, you know?

_And this apartment is starving for an argument_

_Anything at all to break the silence_

Haley: (Looking away from her.) I can't.

Peyton: Don't you want to see him?

Haley: Yeah, I do. I just can't.

Peyton: Why not?

_So don't be a liar_

_Don't say that everything's working when everything's broken_

Haley: (Looking back over at Peyton.) If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone right now.

Peyton: Yeah. (Standing up.) Yeah, okay. I'm sure his mom would really like to see you, though.

Haley: Peyton, I'll go when I'm ready.

Peyton: Sure.

_And you smile like a saint but you curse like a sailor_

_And your eyes say the jokes on me_

Peyton begins to walk towards the door, but stops. She turns back around to face Haley, who has resituated herself and is now facing the wall.

_Well, I'm not laughing_

_You're not leaving_

Peyton: You know, I haven't been to the hospital since my mom died.

Haley: (Rolling over to see Peyton still standing in the doorway.) How'd she die?

Peyton: A car accident.

Haley: I'm sorry.

Peyton: (Nodding.) It's not your fault. (Pause.) But I'd really like it if you came with me to go see Lucas.

_Who do I think I am kidding_

_When I'm the only one locked in this cell_

Haley: (Sitting up.) You know, we got in a fight earlier.

Peyton: About what?

Haley: You. Him. (Pause.) The last thing I said to him was "Next time you see me, don't talk to me."

_Waiting here with hopes the phone will ring_

_And I'm thinking awful things_

_Pretty sure that few would notice_

Peyton: You didn't mean it.

Haley: Peyton, what if I can't take that back? What if he doesn't forgive me?

Peyton: He will, but you just need to see him.

_And this apartment is starving for an argument_

_Anything at all to break the silence_

Peyton sticks out her hand, as one last attempt. Haley looks at it, debating on whether or not to take it. Going to the hospital would make everything more real, and Haley wasn't sure if she was ready for that. She shut her eyes, just wanting to be invisible. Peyton pulled her hand back, realizing that Haley wasn't going to go with her.

_So don't be a liar_

_Don't say that everything's working when everything's broken_

Peyton: I'll see you.

Haley: (Opening her eyes.) Wait. (Getting off the bed.) I'm coming.

_And you smile like a saint, but you curse like a sailor_

_And your eyes say the jokes on me_

Song: Saints and Sailors- Dashboard Confessional


End file.
